


Au delà de la Force

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Darth Vader meurt. Il retrouve alors des êtres qui lui étaient chers et leur demande pardon. Et particulièrement à son ancien maître.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Au delà de la Force

**Author's Note:**

> La musique qui m'a accompagné pour écrire ce truc :  
> Star Wars: Imperial March (Anakin's Suffering) | EPIC CINEMATIC EMOTIONAL  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sp9S6C55wQ8

Le visage de son fils, Luke, était la dernière chose qu'il voyait en tant que vivant. Il le savait et son seul regret est de n'avoir pu voir celui de sa fille. Et pourtant, il partait en paix. Luke et Leia étaient devenus des adultes meilleurs que lui, dont le cœur était profondément ancré dans la Lumière. La Force les avait protégés pour lui. Obi-Wan l'avait fait pour lui. Pour Padmé.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, le silence l'accueillit. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant si la mort était donc si douce. Il se trouvait au sol, allongé, sur du marbre familier. Il se redressa et remarqua alors qu'il était dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Il balaya de ses yeux son environnement.

Coruscant. Mais vide. Sans aucune âme vivante. Sans circulation. Un Coruscant sans vie, sans peuple, sans bruit.

Il se trouvait en bas des marches du Palais Impérial. Non. Grosse erreur. C'était le Temple Jedi. Fier et lumineux comme il avait été autrefois à l'époque où les Jedi se battaient pour apporter la paix. Une époque révolue et détruit, par sa faute. Par son inconscience, par son arrogance, par sa chute. Ses pas s'avancèrent machinalement et il gravit les marches.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et observa ses mains. Il n'était pas ganté. Il toucha son visage, il ne portait pas son masque et sa peau semblait aussi lisse que lorsqu'il était le jeune Anakin Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi. Ainsi la mort lui permettait de revenir dans un état plus jeune ?

D'ailleurs, était-ce le lieu où il va séjourner ? Serait-ce ici l'endroit où toutes les âmes échouaient ?

« Ani. »

Anakin sursauta et leva les yeux vers une silhouette qui apparut en haut des marches, l'accueillant à l'entrée du Temple. Il déglutit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en la reconnaissant.

« Maman… » Souffla-t-il.

Et pendant un instant, il redevint le petit Ani de Tatooine, les larmes aux yeux, courant dans les bras de sa mère. Shmi Skywalker l'attrapa et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était redevenu littéralement un enfant.

« Maman, maman, maman, répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, Ani, je suis là. Bienvenue à la maison. »

Il éclata en sanglot, reconnaissant la chaleur maternelle qui lui avait tant manqué pendant toutes ses années où le remord, la souffrance et la peur ne l'avaient quitté depuis le décès de sa mère. Tout lui semblait si loin et pourtant, l'image du jour où Shmi est morte dans ses bras, l'avait hanté.

« Je suis désolé, maman, je suis tellement désolé, pleura-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire…

\- Je les ai tué…je les ai…

\- C'est terminé, tu es pardonné, tu as ramené l'Equilibre dans la Force, mon Ani. »

Il enlaça sa mère, versant toutes ses larmes, heureux de constater que même au-delà de la mort, il pouvait ressentir des émotions.

« Bien, rentrons, Ani, nous sommes attendus. »

Anakin ne se fit pas prier et attrapant la main de sa mère, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le temple.

Cela lui était très étrange, de rentrer dans un lieu qu'il avait autrefois envahi pour assassiner lâchement des innocents, des frères, des sœurs. Son cœur se serra à cet instant du passé. La main de sa mère le serra fermement comme pour le rappeler qu'elle était là et que peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Tout comme l'extérieur, c'était vide. Si le Temple avait autrefois été habité par des milliers de Jedi, là, il n'y avait personne. Les pas de Shmi et de lui-même résonnaient dans un parfait silence.

« Ani, quelqu'un t'attend un peu plus loin. Tu dois y aller seul, lui dit-elle alors en s'arrêtant devant de grandes portes.

Il reconnut l'endroit, cela menait à la Salle des Milles Fontaines, l'un des plus beaux jardins de la Galaxie. Quand il était Padawan puis Chevalier, il avait toujours apprécié ce lieu si paisible, et quand il est tombé dans le côté Obscur, il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Maintenant c'était différent.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

\- La Force m'a autorisé à venir te revoir, dit doucement sa mère, mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps dans un lieu que je ne maitrise pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Ani, je serai à tes côtés, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je t'ai toujours vu de loin, je connais toute ta vie.

\- Vais-je te revoir ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce cela la mort ?

\- Je ne peux te répondre, Ani.

\- Reviens me voir, murmura-t-il en reprenant sa forme de jeune adulte.

\- Je te promets. »

Il posa une main sur les portes puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui avait alors disparu. Il soupira, ravalant une certaine frustration car même après la mort, il ne pouvait avoir sa mère à ses côtés. Il poussa les grandes portes et fut introduit dans les Jardins du Temple. Il suivit alors son instinct, et rejoignit alors un immense arbre blanc, qui avait longtemps été un lieu de méditation pour tous les Jedi.

Assis sur l'un des bancs, quelqu'un l'attendait.

Maître Qui-Gon Jinn.

Il n'avait changé, du moins, dans les souvenirs de l'enfance d'Anakin. Toujours ses longs cheveux et ce regard pétillant.

« Bonjour, Ani. Cela fait longtemps. »

Le maître Jedi l'incita à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Anakin obtempéra, de toutes manières, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Bonjour, Maître Qui-Gon, dit-il en retour.

\- Tu as réalisé la prophétie.

\- Avec des sacrifices, lâcha Anakin la gorge sèche.

\- Cela était nécessaire.

\- Je suis tombé dans le côté Obscur.

\- Je sais. Mais cela était tout aussi nécessaire. L'équilibre avait besoin de lumière comme d'obscurité. Il n'y a pas de Lumières sans Obscurité et pas d'Obscurité, sans Lumière.

\- J'ai tué un grand nombre de vos amis, maître, j'ai trahi Obi-Wa…

\- Tous tes actes ont mené à un point précis de ta destinée, l'Équilibre.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la Force a-t-elle décidé que la Mort était nécessaire pour parvenir à cela ?

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous nés si c'est mourir ? S'enquit Qui-Gon, pourquoi sommes-nous dotés d'un pouvoir que très peu d'êtres vivants détiennent ? Pourquoi tout ceci a été mis les épaules d'un enfant esclave sur Tatooine ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'on se rencontre ? Ani, tant de questions et pourtant si peu de réponses, c'est ainsi qu'est la définition de la vie. La vie n'a pas de réponses, mais des solutions. Si nous savons que nous allons mourir, alors profitons de vivre. Si nous savons que nous avons un pouvoir, utilisons-la. Si nous savons que tu étais l'Elu, faisons en sorte de te guider. Si nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'est pour ce fameux jour où la Lumière et l'Obscurité seront en symbiose.

\- Maître…vous m'avez manqué, sourit Anakin retrouvant en Qui-Gon l'homme qui l'avait sauvé sur Tatooine.

\- Toi aussi, Ani, tu m'as manqué, même si je dois dire que…lorsque tu es tombé dans l'Obscurité, j'ai cru que tu étais perdu.

\- Je l'ai cru aussi, mais il s'avère que certaines personnes pensaient qu'il y avait encore du bon en moi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques temps, Anakin ignorait si le temps était aussi égal que dans le monde des Vivants. Puis, Qui-Gon se leva les mains dans ses manches.

« Viens, marchons un peu. »

Anakin hocha la tête et ils traversèrent le jardin. Il reconnut les endroits qui ont été une source d'inspiration et de joie lorsqu'il était Padawan. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de retrouver ces lieux. Comme si c'était hier. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi le Temple ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi après ta mort, tu te retrouves dans le Temple Jedi ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien…c'est à toi de me le dire, sourit Qui-Gon malicieusement.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Tout comme Shmi, Qui-Gon s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'un des jardins privés. Dans la Salle des Milles Fontaines, il y avait des petits jardins, qui permettaient aux Jedi de se recueillir et de méditer seuls.

« Quelqu'un t'attend, je vais te laisser, déclara Qui-Gon en faisant demi-tour.

\- Vous partez vous aussi ?

\- Non, j'appartiens à la Force.

\- Vous restez donc.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Je reviendrai vous voir.

\- Je serai là. A plus tard, Ani. » Fit Qui-Gon en s'éloignant.

Anakin fut un peu plus soulagé et inspira fortement en se demandant qui donc allait-il rencontrer. Il s'introduit dans le petit endroit privé et découvrit alors une jeune femme aux cheveux longs bruns, qui était assis sur une pierre méditative, trempant ses pieds dans le bassin d'eau.

« Padmé, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna. Oh Force, elle aussi n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi éblouissante même au délà de la mort.

« Ani »

Il courut vers elle, alors que cette dernière se levait. Il la porta alors, tout en l'enlaçant, versant encore des larmes de bonheur de revoir sa femme. Ils échangèrent ensuite un baiser passionné avant de s'écarter. Padmé lui prit son visage entre ses mains, l'observant longuement.

« Je t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait, Ani, chuchota-t-elle, mais…comme toujours, tu te perds et tu mets du temps à retrouver ton chemin. Tu as fait un long détour avant de réussir ta mission.

\- Pardonne moi, mon amour, je suis un horrible…mari…un horrible père…

\- Non, Ani, tu as sauvé Luke, tu as sauvé la Galaxie, tu as retrouvé la Lumière que tu avais perdue. »

L'émotion le saisit et il se jeta au cou de Padmé, sentant alors sa douce odeur florale, caressant ses cheveux, remaniant des souvenirs lointains lorsqu'ils étaient alors deux jeunes amoureux, espérant un avenir meilleur qui ne vint jamais.

« A cause moi, tu n'as pu connaître nos enfants, renifla Anakin.

\- Détrompe toi, Ani, je t'ai vu, je les ai vu, je ne pourrais être une mère plus comblée de voir ce que nos enfants sont devenus. Leia est devenue une femme forte, une dirigeante hors pair.

\- Tout comme toi, rit-il.

\- Et Luke est devenu un merveilleux Jedi, tout comme l'était son père.

\- Je suis devenu un Sith.

\- Et tu es mort en Jedi, tu es mort en père, tu es mort en Anakin Skywalker et non en Darth Vader. »

Encore une fois, de par ses mots, Anakin éclata en sanglot, serrant sa femme dans ses bras qui lui murmura des mots réconfortants, comme elle avait eu l'habitude de faire quand il faisait des cauchemars.

« Ani…il faut que je parte, avoua-t-elle après un long moment dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ? Comme…ma mère ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas…je n'ai pas eu la Force…

\- Non, reste…je t'en prie.

\- Je reviendrai, je dois retrouver ma famille.

\- Est-ce que tu vois aussi ma mère ? Réalisa-t-il alors avec espoir.

\- Oui, évidemment, rit Padmé.

\- Dis-lui…que je l'embrasse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras le lui dire quand nous serons tous réunis.

\- Padmé, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Ani. »

Elle posa son front contre le sien et alors qu'il la serra dans ses bras, il le vit disparaître. Il se retrouva de nouveau seul, mais curieusement, il n'était pas en colère contre la Force ou la Mort qui l'empêchait d'être avec les personnes qui l'avaient chéri autrefois. Il savait qu'il allait les revoir, sans doute plus tard, mais il était persuadé que Padmé et Shmi lui avaient dit la vérité, ils allaient se revoir.

Il sortit du petit jardin et aperçut alors Qui-Gon qui l'attendait sur un banc.

« Vous aimez les bancs où c'est juste parce que vous vieillissez ? Plaisanta Anakin en venant à lui.

\- Eh bien, je vois que tu es de meilleurs humeurs qu'avant, nota le maître Jedi, est ce que Padmé a-t-elle joué un rôle ?

\- J'ai été ravie de la revoir…mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Force ne peut-elle pas la faire rester.

\- Elle n'était pas sensible à la Force, Ani, c'est là la différence.

\- Mais…alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir les autres…jedi ? Ceux que j'ai tués…tenta-t-il.

\- Tout réside dans les liens que tu t'es forgé tout le long de ta vie. Inconsciemment ou consciemment. Visiblement, tu as créé un lien.

\- Et est-ce que vous aussi vous voyez d'autres personnes, autre que moi ?

\- Oui en quelques sortes. Assez de questions, Ani, tu as une dernière personne à voir.

\- Ah oui ? »

Qui-Gon rit doucement et lui fit un signe de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la Salle des Milles fontaines et marchèrent pendant un certain à travers les couloirs lumineux du Temple. Toujours accompagné de ce silence à la fois paisible et à la fois étrange.

« Nous allons dans nos quartiers ? L'interrogea Anakin.

\- Possible, répondit le maître avec amusement.

\- Je n'aime pas votre ton énigmatique, marmonna-t-il.

\- Il y a tant de choses dont tu ignores de moi, mon cher grand-Padawan.

\- J'aurai aimé que vous viviez un peu plus longtemps.

\- J'ai assez vécu dans ma vie antérieure et je ne regrette absolument pas.

\- Tout vous semble si simple.

\- Rien ne l'a été, jeune Skywalker.

\- Eh ! Comment ça « jeune », j'ai 47 ans !

\- J'en ai 48, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Kriff ! »

Qui-Gon éclata de rire, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Anakin. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, c'était si apaisant de discuter ainsi avec l'homme. C'est ainsi ce que voulait dire « mourir en paix » ?

« Nous sommes arrivés, annonça le maître Jedi devant des appartements.

Il l'avait conduit dans l'aile des Chevaliers Jedi et Anakin ressentit alors un pincement au cœur quand il reconnut la porte qui menait à un appartement familier. C'était l'ancien quartier de son ancien maître, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il avala sa salive et fut surpris qu'il en ait encore, vu qu'il était mort. Il est sans doute probable qu'il était très pâle et qu'il commença à trembler.

« Il est dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna Anakin en jetant un regard inquiet à Qui-Gon.

\- Ne le fais pas attendre, Ani.

\- Je…ne peux pas…balbutie-t-il, je ne suis pas prêt…

\- Tu es mort, Ani. Tout comme lui.

\- Je lui ai fait du mal. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai brisé. Je l'ai fait souffrir. Je…

\- Je sais, Ani. Je sais, souffla Qui-Gon en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Maître Qui-Gon…je me sens pas capable, je ne peux lui faire face…

\- Il y a quelques temps, j'ai dû l'affronter aussi. » Avoua Qui-Gon tristement.

Anakin l'observa alors confus, face aux traits dévoilant un chagrin profond venant du maître Jedi.

« Comment cela ?

\- Je lui ai aussi fait du mal, Ani, je lui ai demandé de porter ton avenir sur ses épaules, je lui ai demandé de me promettre de te former alors qu'il n'était qu'un Padawan, alors que pendant des années, je l'avais rejeté…Et avant ma mort, la seule chose que je lui ai dite…c'était de te former. Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais…Je ne lui ai même pas dit que j'étais fier de lui… »

La voix de Qui-Gon était méconnaissable, envahi de remords, mais il se reprit rapidement, adressant un sourire à Anakin.

« Et un jour, j'ai dû lui faire face pour l'aider à vivre…à ne pas abandonner, à ne pas désespérer, à ne pas succomber au côté obscur…C'était ma rédemption. J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru aussi que je n'étais pas prêt…mais j'avais oublié une chose…

\- Quoi donc, maître ?

\- Que l'homme que j'avais eu en face de moi, que j'avais formé, que j'avais abandonné, était un être empli de bonté, de compassion, d'empathie, qui n'attendait qu'une chose…c'est d'être aimé. »

Ces paroles furent un coup de poing dans la face d'Anakin, qui comprit alors ce que Qui-Gon voulait lui dire. Il baissa honteusement les yeux. Sa peur soudaine, son inquiétude, sa crainte disparurent, laissant place à sa détermination, à sa propre rédemption.

« Merci, maître Qui-Gon, merci pour tout.

\- Je t'en prie, Ani, maintenant, va. Retrouve le et…dis-lui tout. »

Il s'écarta de lui et lui fit signe de rentrer dans l'appartement. Anakin hocha la tête, inspira longuement et appuya sur l'ouverture de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et après un dernier regard à Qui-Gon, il entra dans ce lieu familier.

Rien n'avait changé. L'appartement était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Pendant un instant, il avait l'impression d'être un Padawan et que son maître viendrait l'accueillir avec un chocolat chaud et des biscuits comme il les aimait. Il lui demanderait de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de raconter sa journée, tout en buvant son fameux thé amer qu'Anakin n'avait jamais apprécié.

Devant ce souvenir agréable, Anakin eut un petit rire et s'avança alors un peu dans l'appartement. Il n'y avait personne, du moins dans le salon. Par contre, dans la cuisine, il était là. Le dos tourné vers Anakin, préparant sans aucune surprise, des boissons chaudes. A croire qu'il avait deviné ses pensées.

Il resta un moment immobile, hésitant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, observant cette figure qui avait été autrefois à ses côtés dans les pires et les meilleurs moments de sa vie. L'homme, le Jedi, son père, son frère, son meilleur ami…et officieusement, le parrain de ses enfants. L'homme qui avait donné sa vie à la Force, à la prophétie, à Luke, à Anakin. L'homme qui avait toujours cru en lui. L'homme qui avait été trahi par celui qu'il avait formé. L'homme qui a vécu seul. L'homme qui n'attendait qu'une chose : être aimé.

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues d'Anakin, ne quittant pas l'autre personne dans la pièce.

Quand cette dernière se retourna enfin vers lui, Obi-Wan lui adressa un de ses fameux sourires chaleureux.

« Bonjour, Anakin. Bienvenue à la maison. »

Il portait un plateau avec deux tasses bien fumantes qu'il déposa sur la table basse du salon, ignorant la stupéfaction de son ancien Padawan.

Obi-Wan Kenobi n'était plus le vieil Ermite, nommé Ben. Il avait rajeuni, il ressemblait au Maître Jedi qu'Anakin avait combattu sur Mustafar. Moins fatigué, moins affligé, moins torturé. Il était en paix avec lui-même.

« Je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud comme tu l'aimes et… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Anakin se jeta dans ses bras, lâchant un cri de douleurs, sanglotant, pleurant, gémissant, implorant son pardon. Ses doigts empoignèrent fortement la robe d'Obi-Wan, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon, maître. Je suis désolé, pardon ! Hurla Anakin tel un enfant désespéré, je suis tellement désolé, pardon, pardon, pardon. »

Les bras d'Obi-Wan l'enlacèrent affectueusement. Anakin ignore combien de fois il avait répété ses mots, mais il avait besoin de le dire, de l'exprimer et de le signifier à son ancien maître. Il ne cessa pas de pleurer et de verser des larmes mouillant une partie de son épaule. Mais peu importait, ils étaient morts.

« C'est fini, Ani, tout est fini. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. » Murmura Obi-Wan.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à qu'Anakin n'ait plus assez de larmes. Doucement et avec attention, Obi-Wan le repoussa et rangea quelques mèches de son ancien Padawan derrière son oreille.

« Viens t'asseoir, ta boisson va refroidir sinon. »

Anakin ne protesta pas et s'installa au côté de son ami de toujours, qui lui plaça sa tasse entre ses mains. Il but une gorgée et fut surpris de la saveur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu un chocolat chaud. C'était si agréable et si surprenant.

Obi-Wan fit de même, avec son thé.

« J'ignorai qu'on pouvait boire même après la mort, remarqua Anakin doucement.

\- La mort n'est pas une fin, dit Obi-Wan, nous avons tous pensé que nous ne ressentirons plus rien après la mort, mais il s'avérait que c'est faux. C'est une autre vie qui nous attend tous.

\- Mais où vont les personnes comme…Palpatine ?

\- Eh bien, là où ils devront être, répondit l'ancien général.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta alors Anakin.

\- Je sais, Padawan, je sais.

\- Je t'ai trahi et…

\- Ce qui est fait ne peut être changé, coupa Obi-Wan, ce que tu as fait est désormais derrière nous.

\- Maître, ai-je été…une déception ? »

Obi-Wan se tourna alors vers lui, dévoilant ses yeux bleus intenses qui avaient souvent dérouté Anakin.

« Jamais, Anakin Skywalker n'a jamais été une déception. Je t'ai échoué quand Vader a pris sa place, je n'ai pu te sauver, je suis le seul à blâmer.

\- Non…maître, vous n'êtes pas responsable de cela.

\- C'est du moins, ce que j'aurai dit, si j'étais vivant, continua Obi-Wan avec un sourire, mais…ta chute dans le côté obscur était inévitable, sans cela, tu n'aurais pas apporté l'Equilibre dans la Force, alors, je peux enfin pouvoir dire, Padawan, que je suis fier de toi. »

L'ancien Sith ressentit un soulagement dans son cœur, la chaleur irradiant d'Obi-Wan semblait l'entourer et le rassurer.

« Maître…M'aimez-vous encore ? Demanda-t-il la voix incertaine.

\- Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu seras toujours mon Padawan, mon ami, mon frère.

\- Je vous aime aussi, maître…je voulais…vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait de notre vivant, pour tout ce que vous avez sacrifié pour moi, pour mes enfants, pour nous tous. Je sais que jamais je ne pourrai me rattraper pour me faire pardonner…mais…je vous suis reconnaissant et au nom de tous ceux qui porteront le nom de Skywalker, je vous remercie. Pour tout. Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés, de m'avoir formé, de m'avoir supporté. Merci Obi-Wan, d'avoir vécu. »

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Obi-Wan de se figer. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses mains avaient inconsciemment saisi la manche d'Anakin.

« Tu le penses vraiment, Anakin ? Tu le penses vraiment ? fit –il d'une voix émue, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

\- Oui, maître…Oui…Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous rencontrer et je suis heureux de vous revoir…Je vous aime, Obi-Wan Kenobi. »

Anakin le prit alors dans ses bras et soudainement, l'Obi-Wan barbu se transforma en Obi-Wan padawan, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. Son ancien maître était redevenu le jeune garçon qu'il avait été autrefois. C'est alors qu'Anakin réalisa qu'Obi-Wan avait grandi, tout en gardant ces insécurités de padawan, ses doutes, son manque de confiance, ses peurs…

Alors qu'Obi-Wan pleurait contre son épaule, Qui-Gon apparut et s'installa à ses côtés. Obi-Wan ne réagit pas, signalant ainsi à Anakin qu'il avait l'habitude de l'intervention de son ancien maître. Et sans un mot, Qui-Gon l'enlaça aussi.

« Nous t'aimons, Obi-Wan. »

Anakin ferma les yeux, la Force chantant autour d'eux, l'amour s'imprégnant naturellement.

Sans regrets, sans souffrance, sans tristesse, sans haine. Uniquement l'amour. Ils étaient enfin réunis. 

Au-delà de la Force.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai presque pleuré en écrivant ce truc. 
> 
> Alors, s'il n'y a pas Ashoka, c'est normal. En fait, je sais même pas si elle meurt ou pas avant Vader ou après. x)  
> Donc désolé pour les fans de Ashoka.


End file.
